Em's Story
by Shay-and-Naya
Summary: Emily struggles with her attraction to girls, do any of her friends feel the same? Do her and Ali have something special? Or is this just her imagination?
1. Em and Ali?

I sat in the car and stared at the radio. The funny thing was; it wasn't on. Someone knocked on the car window and I turned to face the direction the sound came from. It was Ali, I opened the door and she climbed in.

"You shouldn't be driving, Em. You're not old enough." She said, I smiled and looked down at the ground. "I just want you safe." She added on thoughtfully.

"I know you do, but I'm getting my permit in like 2 months, I've been prepping for this. I was just practicing a little, and how else was I supposed to get here?" I asked playfully and giggled. "So you wanted to talk?" I asked her.

"Yes, I... did. Not anymore." I looked at her with a puzzled expression on my face. She just sat there and stared, I looked down. She gently touched her finger under my chin and lifted my head to pull me in for a kiss. We kissed deeply and passionately. I could feel my stomach tying itself in a knot. She worked her hands from underneath my chin, down to my shoulder, and then to my back, and then to the hem of my shirt. She started pulling it off but hesitated.

"Is this okay with you, Em?" She asked me hesitantly, I nodded, getting closer. She started to lift my shirt off revealing my black bra with a pink bow, of course I wore a belt. I unbuckled it and she pulled my skirt down.

"Your bra and panties match," Ali said with a smirk. I laughed and smiled. I kissed her neck repeatedly... I pulled her out of the car and guided her into Spencer's lake house. I led her to the bedroom, turning the lights on as we went.

"I like keeping you my dirty little secret, Em." She said, with another smirk. I sat on the bed and she pushed me lightly onto my back. She mounted me as I pulled her shirt off, she took care of the pants. While mounting me she leaned in for a kiss, she began grinding against me. Still kissing as she did so.

"Emily, I've never seen you get so rough... But why are you so quiet?" She asked me, looking honestly concerned.

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I said, the melody of her voice was echoing in my head. I pulled her in for another passionate kiss, I could feel her glossed lips against my own. She slowly began walking her fingers gently down my stomach, making me quiver. She slipped her hand gracefully into my panties. I gasped, feeling a shudder.

"What do you want me to do to you, Em? Do you want me to go inside of you?" I laughed nervously, this was my first time. She looked at me and smiled. "I know it's scary, honey, but it's going to be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" She asked me, I know that she has this kind of power, where she can win any battle, just by being sweet. I let people take advantage of me like that, but who wouldn't let Alison do that? She's too good at it.

"What if I embarrass myself in front of you? What if I do something wrong?" I asked her, not really worrying about that. She shook her head, smiling.

"This is what I love about you, Em, you're so sweet, and sensitive, and caring. It's adorable." I nodded slowly deciding whether to tell her what was really on my mind. I sat up and she looked at me in surprise. I crossed my legs and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm just not ready for it yet, Ali." I told her, that being half true. She nodded and kissed my forehead. She laughed, and we sat and talked for a while.

"So what's been on your mind lately, Em? I know it's not just… this. I know when you're hurting, and you're hurting now." I stared at her for a second, looked down, and lied. It took everything in me to do it, it was so hard while staring at those amazing green eyes shimmering in the light of the moon.

"No, really, everything's fine." I told her putting a fake smile on and acting out the usual scene with us, but she always saw through me. That's how she always finds out all of my secrets, I have to tell her, it's almost impossible not to.

"Emily, tell me." She said impatiently. I nodded, and took a gulp. I started to think of how I could explain this, or thought about lying, or finding any way to get out of it..?

"Well… Okay, I was in the locker room the other day, I was about to leave, and Ben… he…" I trailed off.

"What did he do?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I told him I had to go, but he wouldn't let me. He started kissing me and I tried pushing him away, but…" I stopped again.

"Em, don't tell me he did what we were about to do… against your will?" She said, you could hear pain, you could see tears in her eyes. She looked at me, then stood up and stared at the now closed door. "Did he?" She turned to face me again, I looked down. I could feel her eyes, watching me, waiting for an answer, or a gesture of any kind. "He did." I nodded and tears flooded in her eyes, dropping in slow, straight lines on her cheeks.

"Ali, why are you crying?" I asked her, eyes wide, worried more than you've ever worried about anyone in your life.

"Because, I care about you, I care about you a lot." She said and I went to hug her, to calm her down.

"He told me… if I told anyone, he was going to do it again..." I said, muttering under my breath. I stared at the ground and she turned around and hugged me, for what felt like hours, but it was only for a few minutes. I brought my head to hers, and kissed her.

"I'm going to bed, come." I said. I sat on the bed and waited for her to sit on the other side, she did, I kissed her goodnight and we lay under the covers. She scooted closer, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Secrets Kept, or Secrets Told?

"Em, ready to go?" Alison asked me, the next morning. I stood up and she pecked my gently on the cheek. I smiled and nodded, I looked at her, admiring her beautiful blonde hair. You know, when there are those people and you just… you can never get mad at them, no matter what they say or do? Well Ali's one of those people. What can I say? I'm in love.

She was fully clothed and had my clothes in a folded pile next to the bed. Alison walked behind me as she began making the bed.

"You seem tense?" She said in a bit of an accusing tone. I nodded, agreeing. "Why?" She sounded concerned.

"I'm just a little nervous about the swim meet today." I answered, and I was, but I was also worried what she was going to do about Ben.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, I know you will, you always do. And besides, I'm going to be there the whole time." She said smirking, Alison always smirks. "And Aria, Spencer and Hanna will be there." She added on.

"And… Ben too." I said hesitantly. I felt like screaming and crying all at once. But I couldn't, not with Alison here. I didn't want to add another thing Ali could hate Ben for. When she was done making the bed she walked out the door, talking as she went.

"It'll be fine, I promise." She told me, her voice silenced as she walked down the stairs and I could no longer hear her. I finished putting my clothes on and I went out to the car that I borrowed from my mom for the weekend. She was out of town with her friends, and my dad went with her. Neither one of them knew I took the car, and I hope it stays that way. I had the whole weekend alone. Ali was in the driver's seat. I hopped in and buckled.

"Ready?" She asked me, and I nodded. On the way home we talked about the swim meet for a while. But I changed the pretty quickly.

"Ali… what are you going to say to Ben?" I asked, staring at the cars in front of us, some going faster, and some going slower, we zipped past some, while others zipped past us.

"It will be an in the moment thing. Don't worry about it, okay?" She said it as if it was a question, but I had no choice; whether it was okay or not okay. This would be one of those times where no matter how much I ask, she'll change the subject, and there will be no way I'll get a real answer. So I drop it. The silence breaks with Alison's curiosity.

"When?" She asked.

"When what?" I answered. But I knew what she meant. I just wanted to hear it, I had to hear it.

"When did he do it? How long ago?" She answered me, and I told her.

"I told you last night, he did it a few days ago, and he won't care what you do. He'll continue doing all of this if you say anything." I said, my voice getting louder and louder as each word escaped my lips. Her facial expression twisted with pain in her eyes, a frown appearing. "Sorry… I'm just really scared Alison." I said quietly, cowering down. I felt terrible, I tried not to yell at Alison, but it was hard sometimes.

"Well you have nothing to be scared of. I promise you I won't let him hurt you ever again." She told me and I began to believe her, but how could I when everything in me was screaming for help and no one could give it to me. Could Alison really make a difference? And I would assume the answer to that question would be no.

Alison and I arrived at the swim meet 15 minutes early. Spencer greeted us at the door, smiling, but looking suspicious.

"Hi Spence," Ali said, smiling sweetly at Spencer. Spencer stared at us, looking from me to Alison, she had this confused expression on her face; the one she usually wears when she's debating something in her head.

"What is it, Spencer?" I asked. She shook her head, but kept the same expression with her furrowed eyebrows. "Well… I have to go to the locker room and get ready, we'll talk later." I said as I began backing away from our little triangle, we looked like the gossip girls, and as true as that may have been at times, it bothered me.

'If You Can't Hang,' my favorite song by a band called 'Sleeping With Sirens' jingled quietly, it sounded muffled. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse, and read the text I'd just received.

**How would your mom feel about you and Ali?**

**-A**

I stared at my phone in silence, the number was blocked.

"You okay, Em?" Someone asked me, I didn't bother looking.

"Yeah, I'm… fine, I'm just a little worried… you know, about the meet." I told her, I walked to my locker and entered the combination. I put my swimsuit on and my hair in a ponytail, I placed the swim cap on top, covering every bit of hair I could. I grabbed the goggles and brought them out with me. I went over to where my team was meeting and we talked strategy. I wasn't listening; instead I went through all of the possibilities. _Who could be A? Was it… Ali?_ _No, it couldn't be Ali, why would she do that? I mean, I know she does things like this a lot, but she wouldn't do it about this. She wants to keep this a secret just as much as I do… right? _

"Is that okay with you, Emily?" The coach asked me.

"Wait… what?" I asked her, I was totally out of it. Everyone looked at each other, they all looked unsure of whatever they had decided upon.

"Paige didn't show up tonight, will you be our anchor swimmer?" She repeated. I nodded slowly, considering it.

"Um… sure," I said smiling.

"Emily, are you feeling alright?" Coach Fulton asked me. I nodded, hopefully I was reassuring enough. I began explaining why I was acting weird.

"I just… didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and I'm a little nervous… and, I… yeah." I finished, she looked worried still. "I have to go to bathroom, I have an eyelash in my eye and I need to get it out." I told everyone dismissing myself. I made eye contact with Alison, urging her to meet me in the hallway. I waited outside the door, pacing. She walked through the door, and held my hand.

"Did you send this message to me?" I asked her, pulling my phone out of duffel bag. She looked at me as if I was crazy. I unlocked my phone and went to my inbox, showing her the threatening message. She shook her head.

"Emily, if anyone finds out about us, I'm screwed." She said getting quiet. I nodded agreeing, because I would be screwed too. Just then Ben walked past us, he winked at me.

"Can I talk to you?" He looked at me casually, like nothing was different. This didn't surprise me, he's been acting as if everything was the same since the whole thing, but Ali was very surprised.

"You can either talk to her with me right here, or not talk to her at all." Alison said, staring him down. He walked over and attempted to kiss me, I dodged it the first time.

"Come on, Em." He said, smiling playfully. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me in for a kiss, he had a tight grip and I couldn't get out of it. But I moved my head, so her kissed the side of my neck.

"No, Ben, stop it." But he kept trying to kiss me. "Ben, get… get off of me." I told him, Ali tried to pull him off of me, she ripped his hand from my wrist, and my wrist hurt like hell.

"Does it look like she wants to kiss you, you sick pervert?" She told him, he started backing down.

"I… have to go, the swim meet is about to start and… bye." I said, but I couldn't open the door with my left hand, the one he grabbed, I winced in pain. Ali walked over to me and held my arm up to examine it.

"There's a mark there, Emily. Oh my God, are you okay?" She said fearfully, but in a caring manner.

"It really hurts, I… don't know if I can swim…" I said, leaning against the wall and sliding into a sitting position on the ground as I spoke. "There's a medical person inside, there's always one, we'll go talk to him, and… and I'll just say I slipped." I said looking Ben's way. He just stared, but when Alison looked at him he turned his head, facing the wall.

"Look what you did, Ben. I know what you did the other day too, and I suggest you leave Emily alone from now on unless you want bad things to happen to you." Alison said, her voice sounding more furious than I've ever heard. She helped me stand, and she opened the door for me. I stood by the entrance as she walked to Coach Fulton to tell her the news. Coach walked over to some guy leaning against the wall and brought him to me.

"Can I take a look at your wrist?" He asked me, a serious expression on his face. I nodded, near tears, and he lifted my arm to examine just how Alison had done. "Does this hurt?" He asked me before gently squeezing parts of my wrist at a time. I winced in pain as his finger touched my arm. "I can't say for sure but, as far as I can tell it's broken. I suggest you visit a hospital, and you shouldn't swim tonight." I nodded in disappointment, and Ali stood by my side, just staring at me and looking upset.

"My mom will take me." I lied, Ali grabbed my hand, the one that wasn't hurt and brought me over to where she had been sitting with Spencer, Aria and Hanna. She looked at me as if asking my permission to tell what really happened, I shook my head.

"Emily, why were you with the coach and that other guy?" Aria asked, and I just looked down, waiting for Alison to do the explaining.

"He was a guy here for when people need medical attention. She slipped in the hallway and he's come to the conclusion that she broke her wrist." She told them, Hanna rolled her eyes, Aria's eyes widened and Spencer had the same look on her face as earlier.

"Do you want us to come to the hospital with you, Em?" Spencer asked. I shrugged.

"If you guys want to come with us… of course you can. I don't want to make you though." They looked at each other simultaneously, all agreeing.

"I'm driving," Ali announced. No questions were asked, we all walked out together in silence. I sat in the front seat. Ali slipped her hand into mine, where her fingers fit so perfectly. I started to pull away, because of the girls in the back, but none of them were watching, so for that moment, I enjoyed being hers. Her phone played the little song that it does when she gets a text, she pulled away quickly, I'm sure it was because the sound got everyone's attention. Her eyes widened and she passed her phone to me.

**Do you think the girls noticed? I know I did. **

**-A**

There was an attachment, it was me and Ali in the car last night, I mean where she was undressing me, and we were making out… I stared at the ground. We stayed silent throughout the car ride. When we got there I asked Ali to help me find the bathroom. We walked to the bathroom, I couldn't decide what to say…

"Ali, how did he… or she, or… or it get the video?" I asked. "They were watching us the whole time, that's really creepy." I told her.

"Em, nobody could have taped that but you or me, and I sure as hell didn't do it." She said accusingly. I stared at her in aw... I couldn't believe she thought it was me. I would never do that, ever. I wanted to keep it a secret just as much as her. We stood outside the bathroom as she yelled and I started to get impatient. My eyes watered at the thought of her being mad.

"Please, don't be mad, I promise Ali, I promise, I swear, I didn't do it. I would never do that to you. The question isn't who did it anymore. Do you think this 'A person' is bluffing or being serious? Do you really want to take that risk; do you really want the whole entire school knowing?" I asked her. What if… it told everyone? What if it sent the video to the whole school?

"Em, I believe you. We just need to figure out who this is and teach them a lesson. What if it's Ben?" She said contemplating the thought. I shook my head in doubt. A tear fell gently from my eyes. "Emily, are you okay? What happened?" She asked me concerned.

"My wrist really hurts. I need to go see a doctor, now." I told her, holding my wrist slightly. She hugged me and made me follow her to the desk.

"We were at a swim meet and she slipped and fell, the man there who is supposed to be a medical advisor said we should come here and get it checked out immediately." She told the receptionist.

"Okay, well here are a few forms you can fill out and after you're done you can take a number and-"

"He said immediately," she said impatiently.

"I'll need to see some ID," she told Ali. I looked down. We have to have someone over 18, don't we. She pulled out a fake ID.

"My name is Vivian Darkbloom, here's my ID." She examined the card thoughtfully.

"You're a brunette in this photo." She said with a suspicious expression.

"Ever heard of hair dye?" Alison asked her, her tone getting worse and worse by the second. I could tell the lady was getting ticked off. "Listen, she's really hurting and…" Alison went on and on, flailing her arms to emphasize, until she hit my wrist by mistake. My eyes flooded with tears as I tried not to cry. She turned around to face me. "Oh my God, Emily... Emily I'm so sorry!" She said. I could barely breathe as I tried to hold in the tears.

"It's… oh, it's… ouch. It's fine." I finally got out. My voice got all high and I finally started crying.

"Please, get a doctor out here, as soon as possible, like now, to come and look at this, I'll fill out the forms in the office, but I cannot stand to see her hurting like this, please!" Exasperation sounded in her voice. The receptionist nodded and walked to the back room.

She came back out with a man. "This is Doctor Kane, here are the forms, fill them out while you're in there with her." The nurse talked to Alison mainly, treating me like a child. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were still standing by the entrance, watching the scene Ali had caused. They came over to us and joined the circle of conversation.

"Is everything alright?" Aria asked. I nodded responding to her concerns. "Em, why are you crying?"

"Aria, if you broke your wrist, I'm sure you'd be crying too." Alison snapped at her.

"I'm Doctor Kane, you must be Emily, and you must be Vivian." He said giving a small glance towards the both of us. "And are these friends of yours?"

"Yes, this is Aria, Spencer, and Hanna." I said pointing to each one individually.

"I'm afraid they'll have to wait out here, we'd like to have the smallest amount of people in the room possible. Vivian of course, you can come. You are the legal guardian, correct?" He asked pleasantly.

"Yes sir," She answered with her artificial Alison smile that she gives to people that she finds annoying. It was really obvious to all of us that she didn't like him, but he took it with a grain of salt and went on.

"Alright then, if you'll just follow me." He said and turned, he started to walk. Ali and I trailed far behind.

"Emily, I'm so sorry for hitting you. You know I didn't mean to. I wish I could take that moment back, I feel terrible." She said and I laughed.

"Alison, I know it was an accident. I'm not mad, believe me. I care about you, and I could never get mad at you for an accident, and… it didn't even hurt that badly so you have nothing to worry about." I explained smiling.

"Obviously it did hurt, Em." She said, and I nodded.

"A little," I answered still nodding. "But, it doesn't hurt as bad anymore. It only hurts when I touch it. She was on my right and we held hands as we walked down the hallway. We walked into the doctor's office and dropped each other's hands. I sat on the bed and he started examining my arm. I stared at Alison, she's so beautiful, and the way she curls her lip while she's concentrating is so cute. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Come on to the X-Ray room please." Doctor Kane asked me. I followed him in there and he asked Alison to stay, she sat down and began to fill more forms in. While the X-Rays were being taken, I thought of Alison and just how amazing she was. She was caring and beautiful. Doctor Kane came into the room and asked me to follow him back to the other room.

When I got there Alison stood up. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the doctor to announce how bad my wrist was.

"It's broken pretty badly. You'll have to wear a full arm cast for a while. You'll come see me in a month to see how well it's healing." He told us, I nodded. "If you'll just follow me over here so we can get a cast on you?" he asked. "And Vivian please wait here, I'll need to talk to you about the expenses." He said, nodding her way.

"Can't we do that in the front?" She asked.

"I'd prefer not to," he said back. I followed him to a chair where I was supposed to wait. He walked off, a man walked up to me.

"What color cast do you want?" He asked me.

"Can I go to the bathroom first? I need to go pretty bad." He nodded and pointed towards the bathroom. I walked off, but instead of using the bathroom I went to the outside of the room Alison was in, there were no doors, just curtains, so I decided to listen in.

"There was a mark on her arm as well; it doesn't look like she slipped. It looks like she's being physically abused." He told her.

"She has a boyfriend… I suspect it was him. I'll talk to the school district." I heard Ali say. I heard footsteps, and I began walking back to the chair.

"So, what color cast did you want?" The guy asked me. His name tag read 'Logan.'

I shrugged. "Pink, I guess." I answered. He walked off to get the materials for the cast. I pulled out my debit card and handed it to Alison who had just walked over.

"What's that for?" She asked me.

"Give it to the front desk," She stared at me for a second. "Ali…?" I asked her slowly.

"I'll pay for it. I should have pulled Ben off of you." She said, and my mouth dropped open.

"Ali, you _did _pull Ben off of me. I'm lucky you were there when you did. It wasn't even close to your fault, just give them the debit card and everything will be over with." I told her. I couldn't believe she could ever blame herself for this.

"No, I'll pay for it. Okay?" She said, and before I could answer, she walked towards the front desk.


	3. Can You Keep A Secret?

I walked out of the double doors to the waiting room. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer stood up to greet me, and Ali was just finishing at the front desk.

"So, it's broken?" Hanna asked, and I nodded, holding up arm to show the cast for proof. The cast went almost all the way up to my elbow, but not quite so I could bend my arm. Alison walked over and held a tiny piece of paper up.

"They told me you have to go back in there and fifteen minutes so they can give you an EKG, and do a blood test so you can get painkillers." She said and I stopped breathing for a second. "Em?" She asked.

"My mom, what's she going to say about the cast? She'll know everything…" I said trailing off.

"Just tell her you hit your hand on the wall while you were swimming, and your swim coach paid for it since she wasn't there, and then if she tries to give her money, tell her you'll bring the money to her yourself. Then tell your swim coach it's a donation for the swim team." Ali told me, she had the whole thing figured out.

"That's perfect." I said nodding.

"Please come this way?" A doctor asked me, and I nodded to Alison, telling her she could stay with the others, and that I'd be fine on my own. She glanced fearfully at the doctor before he turned away and I began to follow.

"Hello, you can call me Nurse Michelle, and I'll be taking care of you. We're going to start with some blood testing. Does blood make you nauseous dear?" She said, full of energy, it seemed like she was hopped up on caffeine, she must have had to stay overnight. I shook my head as a gesture to her former question. I'd seen plenty of blood before.

She took me to a room with a hospital bed and I looked away while she stuck needles in my arm and connected wires in other places. In no time they were done.

"Are we doing the EKG now?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"No honey, we just did an EKG." She told me, I nodded, smiling as I did so.

When I came out of those double doors once more, I noticed Spencer, Hanna and Aria all exchange glances.

"Okay, that's it, why are you guys acting so weird?" I asked, because I was honestly getting tired of it. Ali and I were always included in this, where we glanced at each other as if… as if someone like Mona was there. Like she was insane, and now they were doing that to Ali and I, and it was making me feel like I was nothing to them, plus Ali was the one who started that glancing thing anyways so how were they going to do it without her?

"Nothing," Hanna said, again, as if we were crazy. Spencer looked at her, she seemed… mad? And Aria looked at us sympathetically. Hanna rolled her eyes at Spencer and now was mine and Ali's turn to exchange glances.

"Is there something going on between you two that we… don't know about?" Aria asked us.

"No," Ali said shaking her head. A smug smirk appeared on her face, and Spencer stared at her. Spencer was the only one who ever challenged Ali. I had no idea how… I know I never could.

"We just thought…" Aria said, Hanna elbowed Aria in the stomach. "Ouch! Hanna!" Aria said turning towards Hanna.

"No, Hanna, let her talk." I said, and Ali laughed, the kind of evil superior laugh she always uses, to show she's in charge.

"Nothing happened, okay?" Hanna said, getting an attitude. "Nothing's different."

Ali stared her down. "Hanna, tell me, now." Ali said. Her laugh turned into a smug smirk, which began to shift into a frown, Ali was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. She hated being out of the loop just as much as I did. No… I think it would be safe to say that she hated it more than I did.

"Seriously, we're just worried about Emily. She broke her wrist, and look at the size of that cast. There's going to be some major clashing with her outfits." Hanna said, and I looked down. Alison shot Hanna a look telling her to back off.

Ali is really sweet to me, but… she can be rude to others. Especially Hanna, she'll never let Hanna forget what she used to be; an overweight lonely girl who sat alone and cried herself every night… But in the seventh grade, when we first met Ali, she automatically befriended four girls, who just happened to be Aria, Spencer, Hanna and I. The thing is; Alison doesn't befriend girls like Hanna on a regular basis. If it wasn't for Ali, Hanna wouldn't be the skinniest, almost prettiest girl in the school.

But the bitchiness came with Hanna's new style. She tries acting superior, but she could never match up to Ali, ever. As much as she tries, Ali will always be one step ahead, and a bit better than Hanna.

Spencer and Ali have a history as well, Spencer always has to be Little Miss Perfect, and if you met her parents, you'd understand why. Spence has an older sister, her name is Melissa. Melissa beats Spencer at everything, all Spencer wants is for her parents to be proud of her, but she can never get them to be because no matter what Spencer does, Melissa tops it. Ali can blow that in Spencer's face anytime she wants.

The only one in our group that I doubt Ali has anything against, is Aria. But you never know? It's obvious that Ali could ruin Spencer or Hanna's self-esteem with one selfish blow, so they have to play it cool with her. Though Spencer challenges her a lot, she still knows she's under Ali's control.

Last Halloween, things got tense between Aria and Ali, which makes me think that Ali knows something about Aria that no one else knows. But the tension seems to have passed.

And then of course, there's me. I don't stand up for myself, you know it as well as I do, right? Alison could use that against me, but… it wouldn't do much, because my self-esteem issues are already bad enough, she has nothing to bring me lower, because, I can't really go any lower. She could break my heart, but as far as I can tell, she's not interested in that, she's interested in staying with me. She's supposedly single. Everyone thinks she is anyways, which makes me think what we have is real.

She made me break it off with Ben. Well… she broke it off with Ben for me. But who knows if he'll take what she said seriously or not? Who knows what he'll do to me next time he gets me alone? I've tried avoiding him, and it's not that hard until swim practice. Alison isn't allowed during practices, only meets and huge competitions.

Ali started walking towards the front of the building. The way she takes charge is just so… amazing. I looked up to see her curls bouncing, and her blonde hair swishing as she strode forward. Hanna and Aria followed quickly, and Spencer began too, but she stopped.

"You coming, Em?" She asked me, I nodded and followed behind her, keeping a steady pace. By the time I got to the car, Ali was in the driver's seat urging people to get in, but when I got there she simply smirked and winked at me, she stood gracefully, walked around the car and opened the door for me. She helped me in shut the door lightly behind me.

She smiled through the window before turning and walking back to the other side and getting in herself. She pulled the keys out of her purse and put them in the ignition.

"How is your arm, Em?" She asked me before turning the keys to start the car.

"Broken," I responded. It was meant as a joke, but I think it hurt her when I said it, because her eyes got sad, but her facial expression remained the same. She was good at hiding her emotions like that, you had to look into her beautiful green eyes to really see through her.

"We're going to Wal-Mart, I got your prescription right before you came out. Are you girls okay with that?" Alison asked turning around to face the girls in the back seat.

"Ali, watch the road!" Spencer yelled freaking out.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Alison said turning back to face the road, I looked over to see a smug smile had popped up on her face again. When we arrived at Wal-Mart she turned the car off and grabbed her purse, I started to open the door when she hopped out and once again ran around the car. This time she helped me out, I glanced at the girls who had already gotten out of the car, and they were staring at Alison in a strange way. I would be too if I saw this from their point of view. I shot Alison a warning glance and she nodded.

"Why are you staring at me like that, girls?" She said to them, smirking yet again. If I were to describe Alison, her trademark would be 'the one who's always smirking.'

"No reason." Aria said and shrugged. We all started to walk across the parking lot, Ali and I trailed behind the three of them. She pecked me on the cheek before walking through the doors and quickly catching up with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. Spencer was on the left, Aria in the middle, and Hanna on the right, Alison joined Hanna's side while I joined Spencer's.

I noticed Spencer staring at the music section. "I'm going to go look at the new Paramore album, anyone want to come?" She asked, she looked towards Hanna and Aria.

"Yeah… will you be alright, Emily?" Aria asked me and I nodded smiling.

"I'm not two guys, I think I can handle it." I said, still smiling.

"Well in that case, I'm going to go look at Britney Spears' new album." She said, with a slight look towards Aria and then back to the music section. Something was definitely up, and they definitely knew something that Ali and I didn't.

Ali and I walked silently over to the pharmacy, she handed the woman the paper and we sat on the bench next to the pick-up area. She held my hand and smiled at me.

"Everything's going to be okay, huh?" I nodded, looking away.

"Emily, what is it?" She asked me, I'm sure I looked just like Spencer does when she's debating something in her head, because that's exactly what I was doing.

I was debating on whether or not to ask Alison if we were ever going to tell people about our relationship, but I didn't want to take the risk of getting into a fight with her. She was worth the secret but… it was too hard hiding it.

"Ali…?" I asked, deciding I needed to ask at some point anyways.

"Yes?" She answered, and I looked down. "Hey? Em, it's fine, you can say whatever's on your mind, I won't judge you, okay?" She asked me.

"I know you want to keep this a secret, but it's getting really hard. I'm in love with you, really in love, and I want to whole world to see that you're mine. It's so hard being unable to hold your hand in public and being unable to kiss you in public and being unable to… to love you in public…" I said, trying to get it all out before she could interrupt, but I had to slow down at the end, it was hard digging into my feelings and I just did it.

"Baby, I know…" She said to me.

"No, Ali, you don't know. Because if you did you would let it happen, you would let people know." I told her, getting a little worked up. I felt bad immediately after saying that. She looked down, and so did I.

"I'm really sorry, Em…" She said and I nodded.

"It- It's okay." I said, with my head down. "We don't need to tell people if you don't want to." I lied, because I wanted her to be happy, but I really did want to tell people.

"No, it's not okay. If you want to tell people, so do I. You're my everything, and my everything deserves to be heard." She said, I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," She said and I flinched. Love scares me, no, people saying that they love me scares me. "Em…?" She asked me quietly.

"Yes?" I answered back, she brushed my hair out of my face, and turned my head, she kissed me for a few seconds before pulling away. "Did you want to tell me something?" I asked.

"That kiss was everything I wanted to tell you." She said before getting up to talk to the pharmacist. Spencer and Hanna were walking our way. I could see Aria right on the outside of an isle in the music section.

Spencer sat down gracefully next to me, and Hanjoined her on the other side.

"So, how much medicine do you have to take?" Spencer asked me.

"A _lot,_" I said with a delicate laugh. "But… I don't have to worry because now people are going to be doing me a lot of favors. And I won't have to write!" I said laughing a bit harder now. Ali came over, smirking (of course.)

"Here's your medicine, did you guys want to buy anything, and… where's Aria?" Ali asked, confidence rang in her melodious voice.

"She's…" Spencer stopped, searching around the store for a second. "She's over there." Spencer had finally found her and pointed to the music section. "I think she's getting you a get well gift." Spencer said looking towards me. Before I could open my mouth to protest Ali jumped in.

"Oh that's so sweet! I think we all should." Each one of them nodded as they jumped off in different directions, leaving me in the dust. The prescription still hadn't been filled. I waited there for 15 minutes before I heard someone calling my name… it was Mona.

I had no problems with Mona, but Ali did. Alison hates her, and I don't know why, well she was a nerd and all, and Ali usually sticks with people who aren't nerds.

"Emily! Emily! Hi!" I could hear Mona, she's a bit overenthusiastic. I waved to her and patted the bench next to me motioning her to sit so we could talk. I didn't want to be rude to her, I couldn't be.

"Hey Mona, I haven't seen you in a while…" I started to say.

"Yeah, I switched out of our math class into this AP math class." Mona said smiling.

"Listen, Mona, Ali and the girls are here. And I just wanted to warn you before they all come back, because you know they act kind of… weird around you." I said with a sound of sympathy I hoped she heard. She nodded. Mona used to try really hard with Ali, to become friends with her, but I think by now she'd come to terms with the fact that Ali wasn't going to let her join our friend circle.

But I'd gladly be her friend, there's nothing wrong with her.

"That's why I actually talk to you Emily, you're the only nice one out of all of them. And sometimes Aria too I guess, but Aria only acts nice, it's artificial, the only time you act artificially towards me is when Ali is around. And I guess I could understand why, I'd probably do that to people to if I was friends with Ali." Mona finished, and I nodded.

I looked up and saw Spencer looking at sporting equipment. Well, no, I couldn't see Spencer, I could see her purse and the fact that she was in the sporting section was a dead giveaway. And the fact that Aria was standing next to a girl with Spencer's purse, in Spencer's favorite section made it pretty obvious.

Spencer glanced around the corner of where she was, and pointed to me. Aria had a bag meaning she already bought whatever she wanted to give to me. Aria walked over and stood in front of Mona and I.

"Hi Aria," Mona said shrinking, I think she was preparing for whatever insults were going to come from Hanna and Ali today. They were the really mean ones. I mean, Ali was never mean to me, but still, I could agree with anyone who says she can be a little… stereotypical sometimes.

"Oh… hey Mona," Aria said. And right then I saw what Mona meant; Aria and her sweet fake smile, she must have picked it up from Alison. She crossed her arms impatiently, Aria made me so mad sometimes. Mona excused herself from us and I watched her walk away sadly.

Ali walked over to us. "What were you doing with that… freak?" Ali asked. I shrugged, you see, I can't stand up for anyone. It's too scary…

I glanced up at Alison, and of course she went all out; she had a bag full of things. Wrapping paper was sticking out, I stared at her like she was insane.

"What is it darling?" She asked me giggling a little. I shook my head in exasperation.

"Nothing," I gasped. She sat down in my lap and kissed me on the cheek, my eyes got wide, I looked at Aria, her face showed confusion, I'm sure she could read mine as well.

"Friends kiss each other's cheeks." Ali said, standing up to kiss Aria's. She did so and I could see Aria sinking into thought. Ali glanced at me apologetically, she wanted to tell them, but she got scared, and so did I. I gave her a small signal that it was fine, and we could talk later.


	4. Lying Is Only Natural

Spencer arrived by Aria's side shortly after the whole scenario. Aria still hadn't breathed a word, Ali and I exchanged a worried glance. I looked down, and I could feel Spencer's eyes on me. Hanna walked into the silence.

"Um? Is there something I'm missing here?" Spencer asked. I shook my head indicating nothing was happening. Ali walked over and kissed Spencer on the cheek as well as Hanna. Hanna's face showed her surprise and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What was that about?" Hanna asked, turning towards Ali swiftly. Alison shrugged, and I laughed again, trying to draw the tension away from her. Aria finally spoke, and the words came out of her mouth without a trace of what she had been thinking about before.

"So… Emily, do you want to sleep over tonight?" She turned to me and asked. I looked at Alison, not sure if she planned on hanging out with me tonight. She cut in immediately.

"Well actually Aria, I was thinking we could all have a big party for Emily." Alison said smiling, it wasn't her signature smug smirk, but her sincere smile.

"Where?" I asked. We all looked at each other.

"Can we go to your house Emily?" Hanna asked.

"My mom isn't home this weekend, so I don't know…" I said, I didn't want my mom to have a reason not to trust me. Eventually I was going to have to tell her I was gay eventually, and after that there will already be enough stupid tension between us without me making the mistake of a huge party at my house. Of course there would be a party if Hanna was coming over when I had no parental supervision, it's something Hanna does on a regular basis, and I'd have to clean it up.

"My house," Spencer came into the conversation. Melissa and Wren are on their honeymoon. I can call and ask about using the barn, but… Emily, can you call? She likes you more." I nodded, she dialed the number and handed me her phone.

I walked out of hearing, because they were loud. I swear the whole store could hear us.

The ringing was interrupted by a quiet hello.

"Hello, is this Melissa?" I asked, smiling into the phone. Then of course I realized she couldn't see my face and I chuckled to myself. I dropped the smile and waited for the answer.

"Yes, it is. Spencer?" She asked me.

"No, I'm so sorry for the confusion, this is Emily." I said using my sweetest voice.

"Where's Spencer? Is she okay?" She asked, I could hear the slightest bit of fear in her voice and I answered as quickly as possible.

"No, no, don't worry. Actually, we were planning on having a little get well get together tonight, and we couldn't find a place to stay, you know, a place when girls can be girls. I was wondering if we could stay in the barn. Spencer says hello by the way, she was just a little busy at the moment, finishing up her English essay and she asked one of us to make the call." I finished, if what Spencer said about Melissa was true, she would find a way to get mad at Spencer for letting me call. So I wanted to cover for her, but as soon as it slipped out of my mouth I realized that she probably shouldn't have friends over if she's finishing an essay.

"Oh okay…" Melissa started to say.

"She's just typing my essay for me, since I broke my wrist today, I can't type. And of course it's totally like me to do my essay last minute, and the teacher would've found a way to blame me, so Spencer offered to proof read and type it for me." I said, catching my mistake. I gasped for a breath of air after having to stop breathing in worry that I'd just gotten Spencer in trouble.

"How sweet of her, and of course you guys can use the barn." Melissa said. I heard Wren in the background asking Melissa if the morning sickness had worn off yet. It was about 1 'o'clock in the afternoon now.

"Thank you so much!" I said sweetly once more.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," She said. We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I walked back over to the girls and Ali was at the counter talking to the pharmacist. She came back with a little bag full of painkillers.

"Mission accomplished," I said smiling, as I handed Spencer her phone back.

"Ready?" Ali said as she walked towards the doors. We all nodded and out we went. Alison drove us to her house, and we got out of the car. Jason watched her get out of the driver's seat with a smirk on his face. _Maybe the smirking is a regular thing in their family_, I thought to myself with a laugh.

"Why are_ you_ driving?" Jason said, he was so annoying sometimes, as far as I could tell Alison hated him. And so did I when he challenged Alison, when _anyone _challenged Alison my heart stopped. It's kind of… scary when she was pissed off. She just shrugged at him and walked away.

We walked across the yard to Spencer's house and stopped outside.

"So, the story about Emily's arm… we're all on the same page, right?" Hanna asked, everyone nodded, and we all walked through the door greeted by Mrs. Hastings.

"Oh, Spencer I didn't know you were having company over tonight." Mrs. Hastings said pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, sorry, we just figured we could have a small get together to support Emily." Spencer said. "We'll be staying in the barn, I've already checked in with Melissa." Spencer finished before her mom could disagree.

"What happened to Emily?" Mrs. Hastings asked, I held my arm up in response. She looked at the pink cast in exasperation.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Mrs. Hastings said in surprise. I nodded and laughed to myself.

"Yes, I'm fine. I hit my hand on the wall at my swim meet and it broke instantly." I said, I was still in pain but I tried putting a brave face on. I smiled and walked over to the couch to sit. Hanna followed, while Spencer and Aria stayed. They knew we were going to the bran soon, but I needed to keep my arm elevated. I rested it on a pillow and waited for their conversation to end.

"Does your arm hurt?" Hanna asked me, I looked at her with an obvious expression.

"Um… yes?" I said, I sounded a little too bitchy for my taste. "Sorry… It wasn't meant to come out that way…" I said, I felt kind of bad about that.

"It's fine, I just wondered when you were supposed to take your medication." Hanna said.

"I'm supposed to take it every 12 hours, and since in 12 hours I should be asleep, and I don't want to mess up the schedule, so I'll take it in two hours, at like eight." I answered back with a smile.

"I'm going to go to my house to get my stuff," Ali announced, I looked up at her pleading for her to ask someone to come with her.

"Emily, can you come?" Alison asked, I hopped up immediately, and I walked to her side with a laugh.

"Sure," I said sounding a little too energetic. I hated when Alison thought I was being too clingy. Well, I don't know if she did think that, but that's just what I assumed.

"Maybe Spencer should go, I don't think Emily should be helping with a broken wrist." Mrs. Hastings said. I looked up, disappointment glowing in my eyes.

"I wasn't going to make her move anything. I just wanted her to help me pick an outfit out." Alison said smirking, as usual. Mrs. Hastings nodded her approval so Ali and I bounded out the door. When we were a few steps away from the house she put her hand next to mine before slipping it gently into place. We saw Jason sitting on the railing of the porch and unlatched our hands immediately.

We walked inside, Jason stared us down and Ali did the same to him while I looked down awkwardly. I silently followed Alison to her room. She sat on the bed and patted the seat next to her motioning for me to sit with her, so I did.

"I was trying to tell Aria… that we were together, I tried showing her but she took it the wrong way and I panicked, I'm so sorry." Alison said to me, explaining everything she could. I just laughed.

"What are you apologizing for? We both have to be ready, and if you're not then I can wait." I said smiling, and she looked at me, pleading for honesty. I laughed and looked down for a second.

"I'm serious Alison, everything's going to be fine. Time heals everything, doesn't it?" I asked with a smirk.

"So I was thinking that we all go to the movies tonight?" Alison said standing so she could start packing a bag. I laughed and nodded, I pulled out my phone to send Aria a text.

**Hey, Ali and I were wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight. Breaking Dawn Part 2? Tell the girls!**

I showed Alison the message before sending it and she nodded her approval.

"Come hook my bra for me, Em." Alison told me and I walked behind her. I kissed her neck after gently hooking her bra into place. She turned her head towards me and kissed me gently and passionately on the lips. She turned her body around to face me, working her hands on my waist. She slowly brought them down to my bottom.

We kissed repeatedly before I lifted her in my arms, still kissing, she had her hands in my hair. Our foreheads pressed together as we slowed to a stop. I giggled helplessly, unable to control the way I was when I was with her. I set her on the ground, and we heard a knock on the door.

Before Ali could walk over to open it, it opened very slowly. Ali and I peered around the edge, and no one was there. Alison walked over to the door.

"Hello…? Is anyone there?" She called. It was weird, who would knock on her bedroom door and then walk away.

"Boo!" Jason jumped 2 inches away from Alison and a sharp scream sounded in my ears. I looked up at Ali, and she was shooing Jason out of her room.

"Jason! What the hell, get out, now!" Ali was screaming things that I couldn't quite catch. He laughed uncontrollably.

"Just remember Ali, I'm always watching you." He said before mysteriously backing away. He glanced at me with a smirk. He turned and walked into his room and slammed his door, causing me to jump. She slammed her door in response, which caused yet another jump. She turned to face me with an apologizing look.

"Where were we?" She asked and now it was my turn to smirk. She walked towards me, wrapping her long tan arms around my neck as she leaned up to kiss me. I could feel her smile as we kissed and I'm sure she could feel mine. I gently kissed her throat, working down to her neck, and collar bones, I could feel a shudder as each kiss got harder and rougher.

I gently parted my lips, she was giggling. I was sucking, leaving marks on her necks. We moved a chair, I sat and she sat on top, facing me. There were four hickeys on her neck and collar bone. Now it was her turn. She kissed me on the forehead and smiled. She kissed my lips deeply, and worked her way down to my neck. We smiled made out a bit longer. I could feel my cheeks getting hot, as they got red. I was blushing, this was my first hickey. Well Ben had given me hickeys before, but none of them were enjoyable. I always had to act like it felt good, but really it hurt. Ali knew how to do it the perfect way. It made me quiver with delight when she did it. I rested my head on her shoulder and turned it slightly to start kissing her neck again.

She stood and pulled me to the bed and told me to lie down. I did as she said, and she told me to close my eyes, following directions, I gave her a smug look before gently letting my eye lids shut. I felt her newly polished nails against my stomach as she began to tickle lightly. I giggled rolling around on the bed and he climbed on to kiss me on the forehead.

"Come on," She stopped the love fest with a wink. "The girls will be wondering where we went." She said, I stood and followed her out the door.


	5. Keep Your Eye on the Road

Ali and I walked through the door, smiling like idiots. She immediately changed her facial expression. She winked at me sneakily so that no one would have the time to notice. Aria looked up to see that we were now in the barn.

"Spence, Han, they're here." Aria called, I leaned against the wall next to the door. My heart was still beating fast from being with Ali. Aria was looking at us kind of funny.

"What is it Aria?" Alison asked her with a smirk. Aria looked weird, like she was disappointed in us, scared that we were lying or something.

"Nothing," she said, obviously lying. She shook her head making her lie even more obvious. Ali and I exchanged a glance before hearing Hanna and Spencer rush in.

"So are we going to see a movie?" Hanna asked grabbing her purse. I looked at Ali, waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah, we are. Let's go." Ali said, we all went back to Alison's front yard.

"Hold on, I have to get something." Alison said, she walked inside, urging every one of us to follow, and we did. I walked quietly next to Aria, I was sure she knew something was going on between Ali and I, and we had to act like nothing was happening.

Even Spencer seemed to be able to tell, this didn't surprise me. Spencer has always been smart and logical, she can always tell when something's up.

"So… What do you need to get, Alison?" Spencer said breaking the silence.

"Just have to get some money," Alison said with a laugh. But I knew what Alison really needed, her fake ID just in case we got pulled over or something. The thing that surprised me was that Ali wasn't careful about her driving, she drove just as recklessly as an average teenager would. She thought she could get away with it by doing things with the cops.

That always made me uncomfortable, her and the cops. I knew they probably had sex, but it was just to save her ass. The only thing that worried me was the fact that a lady cop would probably be able to resist her charm.

But you never know with Ali, she's amazing at tricking people into things. She could turn a straight person gay in less than a minute if she wanted to. That's a bad example since I'm gay and I wouldn't really know if that were true or not, but I honestly think she could.

We all followed Ali up to her room, Aria and Hanna sat on the bed, Spencer leaned against her dresser and I stood against the wall out of the way. Alison looked around for her wallet which contained her money, and her fake ID.

"Jason!" Alison called. "Get in here!" She was obviously pissed. He walked over to the frame of her door with a famous Ali smirk on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what," She said trying not to act scared, if he saw what was in that wallet, she was dead. "Where's my wallet?" She asked. He pulled it out of his back pocket and waved it in her face. I walked next to the door slowly, and unnoticeably.

She glared at him, as did I. I yanked it out of his hands, handing it to Ali. Then I realized how obvious that must have made it that Ali and I were together. Aria looked up at us, interested in what was going on. The thing was, I think Aria would be the most accepting of it, but she just wanted to find out.

I don't know if Spencer and Hanna would ever be okay with this. With Spencer's family, her thoughts were unpredictable, and Hanna had obviously changed so you couldn't count on what Hanna used to be either. Aria had managed to stay her naturally accepting and sweet self.

We all walked out to the front yard so we could get ready to go. "Is everyone ready?" Alison asked, she was smiling and so was I. We both smirked at each other, awaiting everyone's answers.

Alison looked around before getting in the car, she had her permit but she wasn't supposed to be driving without an adult present. I smiled the whole ride down, I was in the front again with Alison, while the others squeezed together in the back.

Alison turned to talk to all of the girls still driving. "So I was thinking Breaking Dawn at first, but now… I thought you guys could choose." Alison said, it surprised all of us; usually she was the one in charge. Spencer was so surprised that she forgot to remind Alison to turn around and watch the road, causing the car to swerve into another lane, cutting car after car off.

Cars crashed everywhere, Alison turned trying to take control of where she was, she jerked the wheel back over to the left, running a red light and a huge truck crashed into us. Everything went silent, all I could hear was screams and metal crashing, as everything turned sideways, then upside down, and back over again.

The windshield was red with blood, I looked around to see whose it was. Hanna's head was busted open, there was large gash in Spencer's. But neither of them could have lost that much blood. I looked down, there was a rip in my shirt that was impossible to see because it was soaked in so much blood it looked brown. A large piece of metal was wedged into my side.

Aria seemed to be unharmed, she had her arms over her head in defense of the big mess that happened. Everyone was too shocked to do anything, including me, everyone but Spencer. She immediately hopped into action. She took her scarf off, and wrapped it around Hanna's head, trying to stop the blood from gushing out. She knew the gash in her head was bad but she forgot about it.

Spencer started mouthing words to me, I realized that I couldn't hear anything then. I didn't hear the crashes outside, or the voices screaming, all I could do was see. I closed my eyes, wincing in pain. I was more hurt than I've ever been in my entire life, I tried holding my side, but doing that would only push the metal in more, and I didn't know if I could be saved as it was.

Spencer pulled out her phone, she knew someone had already called but she knew the situation. I couldn't hear a word she was saying to me. I started getting dizzy, and my eyes got heavy. I'm sure it was from blood loss. I slowly started falling out of the world, I felt cold, I was going numb.

**Sorry this wasn't so long guys, it just felt like the chapter need to end there. **


	6. True Feelings Unlocked

**Alison's Point of View**

I stared at Emily, her face was bloodied and bruised. Those tubes were in her nose, they had a needle in her arm, taking blood or something of the sort. They had taken the cast off of her arm. Aria was in the room with Hanna while she got bandaged up, and stitches and Spencer was standing next to me. She had gotten stitches already and was absolutely fine. I sat on the bed next to Emily, holding her hand.

A doctor walked in and I stood, staring at her teary eyed.

"So what's the story?" I asked her quickly, determined to find out. Spencer stayed standing, and joined me at my side.

"She's… in a coma, she has a 50% chance of living" the doctor said, she was teary eyed as well. This threw me off, didn't doctors do this kind of thing all of the time? "We'll have to do surgery on her side, the large piece of metal ruptured her lungs, but they look repairable. She'll have to stay here for a few weeks after, and then she'll need to be in a wheel chair for a few weeks as well, she'll come back in, and then we'll decide if it's temporary or permanent damage." The nurse finished, tears rolled down my cheek and I looked at Spencer.

"Thank you." Spencer said dismissing the nurse, Spencer stayed strong, and I usually did too but this was my girlfriend. Spencer pulled me in for a hug and I hugged her back, I started bawling into her shoulder.

"There's something I have to tell you about Em and I?" I said to Spencer. I could feel her nodding. I took myself out of the embrace.

"We were dating… we were together." I said, I couldn't believe I'd finally told someone. She looked at me wide eyed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Spencer said, I could see her getting mad, but she kept the look of sympathy on her face.

"I didn't tell you because I have a reputation, and it's going to get ruined if people find that out. But now I know that I wouldn't care if my reputation was shattered as long as I could keep Emily. I took advantage of the fact that she would do anything I asked her to. I asked her to keep it a secret. And now I regret it more than anything…" I said, Spencer smiled at me.

"She's going to live, it's all going to be okay in the end." Aria and Hanna walked in, I looked at Spencer and she nodded, edging me on to tell them.

"They'll be just as supportive as I was, promise." Spencer said honestly.

"Is she okay?" Hanna asked, and I shrugged because honestly we had no idea if she was going to live, and no idea how long she'd be in the coma.

"I have to tell you all something." I said, it felt selfish of me to bring it up at a time like this, I looked at Spencer, and she was still nodding.

"What is it Ali?" Aria and Hanna said in unison.

"Emily and I were… more than friends… we were… you know, together." I said, my voice slightly shaking in fear of what their reactions could be. Aria walked up and hugged me, somehow she knew how bad this was hurting me. Hanna stood there in shock.

I looked up at Spencer, glaring at Hanna, telling her to cut it out.

"Ali, I would never judge you for something as stupid as that, love is love." Hanna finally got out. "It's not that it's a bad thing, it's just surprising, unpredictable." Hanna stared at the ground for a few seconds before joining Aria at my side. I looked at Emily in pain and put her hand in mine, I pushed the hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"Em, I know you can get through this. Everything is going to be fine, you're going to come back, and life will be great." I said, all I could think about was what would they do about the whole situation? Surely I would be unable to see Emily ever again if her mom heard what happened. The girls looked at me like I was insane.

"She needs support right now, guys." I said frustrated with the small amount of care they were putting forth. "And she needs it from me." I said before turning back around to face her. I could feel Spencer's hand on my back, she was trying to comfort me.

"It'll be okay, Ali." Spencer said to me with a worried expression.

"_I'm_ not the one who needs comfort, _she_ is." I said, glancing from her to Spencer indicating the importance of my statement. Once I glanced back at Emily I stopped, I couldn't help but notice her beauty. Everything about her was perfect. Her hair was still caked in blood, her face was bruised and bloodied. They were to come in soon and help her to get clean, but even now she looked beautiful.

"Ali?" Aria said, they were all gone, Aria was halfway out the door, trying to get my attention. I could see Spencer and Hanna casting worried glances through what little space between the door they could see me through. Aria took my glancing up at her as a signal to speak and say what she needed.

"We're going to get something to eat, do you want to come?" She asked me, I shook my head no. This would give me time to cry, to stroke her bloodied head. They walked out and I kept my hand in hers, it was cold, it felt unreal. But that's what I was all about, wasn't it? Being 'unreal?' I put off that image, I made people think I was okay with the unimaginable, I made them think I believed in stories. That's what I needed now, a story, a fiction to bring her back.

A tear dropped gracefully down my cheek and I got up to kiss her on the forehead. I traced my fingers above my lips. Just this morning my lips had been pressed gently against hers. I brushed hair out of her face, on her neck there were bruises everywhere, I couldn't even find the hickey I'd placed on her neck earlier that morning. I still had a hand to my mouth, I moved it down to my neck to feel my own hickeys.

"Oh Emily, I remember our first kiss… it was in the library. You know Em, you're the only person who really ever knew me, you're the only one who was strong enough to break those walls down so she could come in. People see you as so weak, but you're the strongest person I know. Stay strong for me, okay?" I asked her, tears were falling from my eyes, curving in lines down my cheek. I heard a click and I glanced up at a nurse who'd just walked through the door.

"We can save the baby but it's at high risk of having a few disabilities." The nurse said looking at her clipboard, my eyes immediately widened.

"Baby?" I asked her, my heart was beating fast. _How could she have gotten pregnant? What the…? Ben! _I thought about it, and he had done it, it was Ben.

"I… um…" I said, her mom was still out of town. She was supposed to be back sometime tonight. "Where are the bags the firemen saved from the car crash?" I asked, the nurse pointed next to her bed. I went over and found a few bags. Hers wasn't one of them. I checked her pockets, they still hadn't taken off her clothes, her phone was in their thankfully.

"I want you to clean her up and get her in a hospital gown now," I said with enforcement. I looked through her contacts and walked to a corner of the room, calling her mom.

"Hey Emily, I'll be home soon." Her mom said, she sounded upset.

"Mrs. Fields, this is Alison… Your daughter's been in an accident." I said quietly, I spoke up. "It was my fault… I thought I could drive without an adult present since I have my permit. But I made some bad choices in my driving, a car ran into us and Emily's hurt, she's here in the hospital now." I said, I didn't bother telling her that Emily was in a coma. It was so much to take in already.

"W… What?" She said. I could hear a slight sniffle as I looked down. It was all my fault, and I knew it. I cursed myself out silently.

"Not only that but… Emily was sexually assaulted a few days ago. She told me yesterday morning, she was scared to tell you… the nurse told me she was pregnant, neither of us knew until a few minutes ago… they said they may be able to save the baby… I don't know if you want me to tell them to try and save it or not?" I said getting quieter at every word.

"What hospital?" She said. I was about to cry, it was hard enough knowing I'd done this, she was going to hate me. But this was one of those times where the truth needed to be said. I was always a liar, but for Emily, I'd tell a million truths.

"The local Rosewood Hospital…" I said, I waited patiently for an answer, but it felt like it would never come.

"Tell Emily I'll be there soon." She said and hung up. I silently took the phone from my ear and stared at the screen before pressing end and flipping the top down. I spoke to the phone that was now off.

"I promise… I will." I breathed it quietly.

"We're going to need you to leave unless you're family." The nurse said as many nurses and two doctors walked through the doors.

"I'm… I'm family." I said, I didn't trust anyone alone with Emily. Hell I didn't even trust myself with Emily anymore. I sat in a seat in the corner of the room, watching them carefully as some undressed her. They had already give her bandages but they were only temporary. They kept her top undressed for a long time, the wrapped bandages around her side, blood already soaking through them. There was a needle in her arm pumping blood inside of her.

"We'll need to stop the blood long enough to stitch this up." I heard one of them say.

"Um… what exactly is going on?" I asked quietly staring at the doctor, urging him to tell me before I freaked out.

"This is temporary while we check out her other wounds and see if she has any concussions or something of the sort. Soon we'll unwrap this, clean her wound again, stitch it up or staple it, and cover it one more." He said with finality. I nodded not trusting him, of course I didn't trust anyone touching Emily.

I watched as they examined every inch of her, I laughed a little when they found the hickeys weren't bruises. Emily's mom burst through the door with a worried expression across her face, who wouldn't be worried?

"Ma'am, I take it you're the patients mother? If you'd just take a seat?" They asked, I stood up and offered the seat to her.

"They're cleaning her up and giving her stitches." I said looking at the ground, I was unable to look her in the eye.

Mrs. Fields stared at Emily teary eyed. "Is she asleep?" She asked me.

"No Mrs. Fields… she's um…" I said and I began crying again. "She's in a coma." I said, I was bawling then.

"How did this happen?" She said, I could see anger in her eyes, but her face remained calm. She looked tired, like she'd given up or something.

"It was completely my fault…" I said putting my hand on my chest. "I thought I could drive us girls to the movies without an adult present, and I turned around to ask the girls which movie they wanted to watch. I wasn't watching the road and I swerved, I caused a lot of accidents… and… I'm just so sorry Mrs. Fields." I finally finished. She just looked down, and so did I, I almost killed her daughter and there was still a chance she wouldn't live, I would hate me too. No, that's wrong because I do hate me, I honestly do.

"We're going to need you to wait in the lobby now?" A doctor said. Mrs. Fields nodded and started to walk out.

"No! This is her daughter, you're letting her stay." I nodded towards her while I walked away, they weren't going to leave Emily in here alone.

Aria, Spencer, and Hanna were outside waiting. "Guys, you're still here?" I asked trying not to cry, I could see that Aria had been crying herself though.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us in the room." Spencer said looking up at me and I laughed a little, I had to go back to acting strong. The only time I'd let myself out of my shell would be with Emily, and that was how it was going to stay.

"I just told them we were family, Mrs. Fields is in there now." I said, my thoughts shifted to her. What would happen if Emily died, it would be my fault, I'd never be able to live with myself. Hanna's eyes widened as she looked up at me.

"What did you tell her?" Hanna asked me. I kept a confident face on, I had to be confident, but it was honestly hard because I had no idea what the outcome of what I told her would be.

"Everything." I said acting natural, mysterious. They least amount I answered the more they'd ask. I liked it that way, it made them latch on to me more.

"Well did you tell her the truth?" Spencer asked me, I laughed a little.

"Oh sweet Spencer, of course I did." I said smiling as I fixed a piece of hair that was out of place. I bounced a little bit as I made my way over to a seat. I sat delicately, glancing from girl to girl. They were all shaken up, and I was fine.

"Alison…" Aria started to say but she stopped, "Never mind," she said shaking her head and turning back to Spencer. They started a conversation up and my thoughts went back to Emily. I stared at the ground as the memories raced through me. I saw the look of shock on her face as she glanced at the large piece of metal gorged in her side. Her hands were shaking, and all of a sudden she was closing her eyes and losing consciousness.

My heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds every time I closed my eyes. Because when I did, I saw blood, so much blood it made me nauseous. I tried keeping the tears in, the amount of blood she was missing was unbelievable.

"Alison, can you come here?" I heard a voice, I looked up, it was Mrs. Fields. "I told them to keep the baby, they said that luckily enough the piece of metal missed the baby completely and went closer to her side. The baby should be completely fine. They'll have to do a C Section to get it out though, because her body won't be healed enough by then to have it regularly. And we need to find someone with AB negative blood, it's really rare, that's what Emily has." Mrs. Fields said quickly, she was obviously nervous.

"I… I have that blood type, they can take as much as they… need." I stammered, I was happy that Emily's baby would be fine, and I was happy that I had that blood type as well.

"Who else knows about the baby?" Mrs. Fields asked nervously.

"Just you and I. And Mrs. Fields… I think it would be unfair of us not to let Aria, Spencer, and Hanna know." I said slowly. I was pushing it, this was all my fault.

"I agree with you." She said, calling the girls over to us. "You can tell them Alison, I'll go talk to the doctors about the blood work that needs to be done." She said walking off.

"First of all, do any of you have AB negative blood?" I asked looking around, we were in a circle, it was easy to address all of them at once. Spencer shook her head, Hanna and Aria stood there looking confused.

"You don't know your blood types?" Spencer asked, I laughed. Spencer would be the one to have known it, and I wasn't shocked that neither of them knew their blood type.

"Come on, we'll get you tested." I said grabbing their arms and pulling. Aria stopped shaking her head. "What?" I said quietly, "Are you scared of needles?" I rolled my eyes. She was nodding now, "Aria, this is for Emily. Your best friend? Come on, let's go."

"Fine," she said walking forward. I took them to the front desk and walked back over to Spencer who was doing her regular Spencer stance, crossing her arms. She did this when she was worried, or waiting for something, anything but happy actually. She did it the most when she was mad about something and gave you the 'Really?' sarcastic stare.

"Alison, stop acting like you're fine. I know you're not, I'm not stupid." I laughed.

"Spencer, I don't think anyone would _ever_ accuse you of being stupid." I said, I was smiling. Even though she had seen right through my act, I had to change her mind, I had to make her think I was okay.

"Ali… I get it, okay? You can cry." Spencer said to me, anger bubbled inside of me, she didn't get it, she didn't understand. The love of her life's life wasn't about to end because of her. She didn't feel a pain in her chest because she almost killed someone.

I could feel my eyes getting moist, I looked away. I tried so hard avoiding eye contact, but I couldn't. The silence between us was painfully awkward. So instead of giving into the fears, I gave in to the artificial anger.

"No Spencer, you don't get it! None of you get it!" I was screaming, glaring at everyone. All around, eyes were on me. "She could die and it's all my fault, because I couldn't stop trying to act so cool and confident for one second to pay attention to her, and how she felt, and if she was okay." I was bawling then. Everything was blurry from the tears in my eyes, it was so overwhelming and nobody gave a shit. Spencer walked into me, hugging me. She was slightly taller than me, my chin was at an upward angle, lifted on her shoulder.

I could feel the shakes in her body with every sniffle she had, she was crying too. Makeup was running down my face, my eyes were red and puffy. "It hurts so much… it just hurts so fucking much." I gulped out…


End file.
